Elizabeth Eiana Hale: A tale of Loss & Love
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Elizabeth (Lizzy) is Rosalie's little sister. But when Rosalie disappers a week before her wedding and her would-be-husband is found dead a few weeks later, Lizzy is forced to marry Royce's younger brother. But what no one knows is Lizzy is hiding her own secret- she's fallen in love with a vampire! Now forever 16, will Lizzy finally find out what really happened to her sister?
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm Brookie and here is yet ANOTHER Twilight story for all your hungry eyes. And before you ask, yes, this is a fluff story. *Looks around the room to make sure no ones watching* This story started as a TOTALLY differenet idea, which I'm still going to write, but I just though- hey, why not make a story with Rose's sister and Alister!**

 **For those of you who are reading 'Lone Wolf' or/and 'We Three' DO NOT WORRY I WILL BE UPDATING THEM SOON! I'm a little suck in 'We Three', but hopefully there will be a new chapter by the end of the week, same with 'Lone Wolf'.**

 **So I really hope you enjoy this story and I'm going to say in advance- THIS IS MY FIRST 'ROMANCE' STORY SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT DETALED ENOUGH! But come on, I am only a lonely 14-year-old girl, what would I know about 'Making Love' *Starts grinning like the Cheshire Cat***

 **So without futher ado, here is the Prolouge for 'Elizabeth Eiana Hale: A tale of Loss & Love'...**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

"We gather here this evening in the sight of a sovereign God, whom the Bible describes as holy, holy, holy, and in the sight of these assembled witnesses to a ceremony honoring the holy institution of marriage.

"Marriage is not the invention of man; it is the invention of God. The purpose of marriage resides within the purpose and plan of God. Your marriage is to honor God because it was created by God and for the glory of God. As in all of life what matters most in marriage is God.

"I would also remind those who have been invited here today, that you are not here as spectators but as witnesses. You have been invited by this couple to witness them be charged and give vows in the sight of God, before you, and before one another. You have been summoned here to hear vows and you have a responsibility to hold them accountable to those vows. This beautiful wedding party, the guests, and the beauty of this moment is not mere formality and ceremony."

As the priest kept drowning on, Elizabeth Eiana Hale wondered if she would he was actually coming or not, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

"The Bible says that God gives a woman to a man, to complement him. I stand before you today to give personal testimony that before Mary was in my life, I was not free as I have been since God graciously gave me a wife. Marriage brings a new liberty according to the wisdom and design of God. What a blessed and glorious reality. You are not perfect and you are not here because you are compatible puzzle pieces that just fit together. You are people who believe the gospel and have committed your life to the word of God and with that you can live married to the glory of God."

Er! God man! Just shut up already! Even if my beloved didn't get her before the vows and 'I Do's', there was still no way I was going to marry this pompus twat!

"George Marcus Royce, I want to say to you today: _This is your bride_. As her father walked away moments ago, that was no mere formality, and it wasn't just simply symbolic. Something is changing here today."

Huh, he doesn't know how right he is, today everything will change- if it is for better or worse, all depends on my dear Alistair.

And Elizabeth Eiana Hale, I want to say to you today: _This is your husband._ No one has forced you to be here. You are to joyfully submit to him, to trust him, to follow his leadership. You are making a choice today that George will be your provider, that George will be your protector and you are to love him through submitting to his leadership, supporting him, caring for him, and through being the complement that God has provided him. I would remind you as well today, when your father walked away, something really changed."

I reluctantly turn to face my 'soon-to-be-husband'.

"This is your bride." George said with an air of arrogance and even a hint of triumph, oh this will be good.

I said nothing.

"Ehem." The priest said, nugging his head at me sligtly.

"Oh. Of course." I said and their was an audible realise of air, was everyone holding their breaths? Well this will certantly give them something to gasp about.

"This is..." I said in a clear, if slightly amused, voice, " _not_ my husband." And queue the gasps.

"What do you think your doing?" George asked, trying to hid his anger, unsucessfully.

"Standing up for myself." I replied.

"Why you..." George took one threatening step towards me, and all of a sudden the church doors flew wide open, reveling a rather angry Alistair.

"Alistair!" I cried, running down the aisle, and flying straight into my beloved's arms, "I thought you had abandoned me!"

"Never, my little dove." I spoke in a beautiful, sweet, musical tone her reserved for me alone.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY ARE YOU?!" A very angry and very load voice practicaly screamed from the other end of the aisle.

"I'm Alistair." He said in his darkest voice, a voice that would make any human flinch, any human but me. "And you have gotten on my bad side.

"I DON'T CARE MISTER ALISTAIR." George continued seemingly oblivous to the fact that everyone was ether staring at him, me or Alistair- their looks ranging from shocked to confused to angry to frightened.

"THAT THERE WOMAN IS _MY_ BRIDE AND SHE WILL BE COMING BACK HERE AND MARRY ME OR SO HELP ME!" George ranted on.

"He may be an annoying ass hole," I said, seeing the death look on Alister's face, "But please, don't kill him... Yet."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing, seeing the want in my eyes- I wanted to be the one to end that ass holes life- for me, for... Ro.

George was still ranting, something about me being his and no one elses, but I didn't have time to find out more as Alistair swung me up into his arms, bridel style, (Which I must say was highly appropriate.) and we were out of the church within the space of a second.

I didn't close my eyes, even though the wind was making me cry, as I wanted to look into my saviors eyes, as was looking into mine.

What seemed like minutes later, and it probally was, we were outside Alistairs home and he was taking me inside.

"Here we are my sweet dove." He looked at me with such love that I leaned my head up to kiss him, thinking that he would tell me it was too dangerous- just like always, but to utter surprise, he bent down and started kissing me with a so much force that, if I wasn't still in his arms, I'm quite sure I would have fallen to the ground.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, only to have him place me down on a bed (How did we get into the bedroom?) as he placed soft, cold, yet pleasing, kisses on my cheek, trailing down my neck.

"Darling, what are you, oh, er, erm, what are you doing?" He was now kissing along my collarbone.

"What, don't you like this?" He said in his silky British accent.

"No, I, erm, I, I do, just, isn't this way past the safety border?"

"Well, yes, it is." He said, removing he lips from my neck to look me in the eyes, "But it won't matter as, soon, you will be like me love.

I gasped and he smirked, kissing me full on my lips, I kissed him back with as much vigour as I could.

He suddenly pulled back and I missed his lips.

He smirked, "Ah, ah." He said when I tried to get his lips back, "This dress just looks terrible on you, did you know that?"

"Does it?" I asked, playing along.

"Yes, not your colour at all. And it's quite loose, hiding such a beautiful body as yours should be a crime!" He told me, trying to hid his smirk as I blushed

"I must admit, it was made for my sister but as she went missing, and no one had seen her wedding dress, mother decided I would wear it. Needless to say, I hate it."

"Well, how about we get rid of it then, hum?" He said as he started undoing the lacing.

"Only if you rid yours too." I told him as he finished undoing the sleeves lacing and slipped behind me to undo the back.

"Not yet."

I stood up just as I felt the last button pop free. The white fabric fell down to the floor leaving me in nothing but my undergarments, however I did not feel vulnerable or afraid as I should, I felt suprisingly excited.

"Well, well." Alistair said, turning me around to face him, "I did not think it possible for you to be any more beautiful, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well," I said, as I moved my hands to the front of my corset and started unting the strings, "You may want to wait a second before saying anything more."

I pulled the string through the last hoop and opened my corset wide. Alistair's eyes went pitch black.

"So beautiful." Was all he said before his mouth started attacking mine.

I was pulled onto the bed, under him, as I took his jacket off of him. I was about to take his shirt of when I got distracted, Alistair had removed his mouth from mine and was now sucking my breasts, making me moan uncontrollably, earning me a small smirk.

I'm not sure how it happened, but soon his shirt was off and then his breeches- soon we were both fully naked.

* * *

I lost track of what happened but somewhere inbetween making love and moaning, he bit me, draining a lot of blood as that would make the change finish faster.

The pain was excruating and I couldn't help but scream, even though I knew this was the price of spending forever with Alistair. A little pain for an eternity with my soul mate- I had just underestimated how painful it truly was.

I lost track of the time but I do know that Alistair never left my side through out the whole process.

A little pain, that's all it was. It would be worth it, an eternity with Alistair. Forever to find out what really happened to my beloved sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale...

* * *

 **Ok well I hope that was, ahum, 'Fluff' enough for you. What does fluff mean in this term? Actually, don't answer that. Anyway, I hope your intriged and want to read on.**

 **And before you say anything, I know the corset thing is like 30 years to late but I figured 'She's dating a guy from the 1300's, why not make her look a little more old-fashioned?'**

 **Another thing I hope- I hope my mum doesn't read this story, that would be an embarrassing conversation! LOL**

 **Anyway, Fav, Follow and Review- or just follow if you don't want people to know what dirty stuff you read *Gives and innocent look***

 **Till Chapter 1,**

 **Brookie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I dropped down into the allyway and grabbed one of the man by his hair, sinking my teeth into her neck. I was vagly aware of Alistair freeing the poor girl this horrid group of men had been raping and incapacitating the other men.

As I finished the blonde male I noticed Alistair at a brown haired, males, neck.

* * *

Once we had finished, we ran to the house we had 'Rented' for the night. Usually we would have sex in a forest or in a broken-down cabin, but not today, today we were in a beautiful cottage that had once belonged to an old woman- and no, we didn't kill her, or at least, I didn't.

I barely had time to take my simple corset and skirt off before Alistair was on me. I had learned that, if I wanted my clothes to survive, it was better to get them off quickly.

We made love all night but at exactly 10:46.14 two mornings later, we stopped for a minute- it was the aniversary of me finally becoming a full vampire, our 5th aniversary.

After that dreadful first year, when I was only focused on blood, we had made it a tradition that every year, over the three days I had been changed, we would do nothing but make love- needless to say, I looked forward to it every year!

"Happy Birthday, love." My handsome mate said in his silky, soft, English accent.

There was a brief pause before his lips were back on mine and our bodys went impossably closer...

* * *

 **2006**

"Ahh, come one Alistair! It's been over 75 years since I last saw her! I didn't even know she was alive till a month ago!" I whined. I had just found out that my sister, who I had thought had died so many years ago, was alive, well, she was a vampire. So, needless to say, I wanted to see her, bad!

"It's not safe." Alistair told me. He had felt the pull that meant the Volturi were nearby. They seemed to be near us a lot recently, the past 20 years, and we had come to the conclusion that they had heard about my... gifts.

"What's safer? They can't track me so if we split up, they'll go after you and, in the unlikely case thay catch you, you can say you haven't seen me in ages and it won't have been a lie!"

"I don't trust them."

"Who, the Volturi or the Cullens?

"Both."

"Alistair, darling, I love you and I don't want to part ways with you, no matter how short the time may be." I put my finger up to show I hadn't finished as he was about to say something. "But you have to trust me. It may have been over 75 years since I last saw Ro, but I know that she won't let anything bad happen to her younger sister. Please, don't argue with me on this- I will see Ro, no matter want you say, I just do not wish to leave alone in a bad mood."

"I'm always in a bad mood when your not with me." He whispered.

"I know." I do truly love Alistair, but I needed to see Rosie, I needed to know she was happy, safe. "You can always call when you want to talk to me."

"It's not the same as being with you."

"I know, darling, but it'll only be for a few months, then you can come find me and I will stay with you forever." That was when I realised what the real problem was, he thought he was going to lose me to my sister and her coven, "Ali, do you think I'm going to stay with the Cullens?"

He suddenly looked sheepish, "Well, you already share there diet and, like you said, you haven't seen Rosalie in so long."

"Half. I drink half animal and half human blood, so I don't fully share their diet. And, Ali, I could never leave you."

"Your leaving me now."

"For a few months! Not forever! Ali, I. Love. You." What ever else I might have said was cut short as her placed his hands on ether side of my face, kissing me in ernest.

I'm not sure how long we stood there but soon, too soon for me, Alistair pulled away, putting his forehead to mine.

"Go." He said it in almost silently, "Go, but stay safe and always keep your phone charged, I'll be calling you at every chance I get."

"Really? Your not going to put up a fuss?"

"I already did. You won, as per-usual. And I refuse to loose you over a trival matter such as this." He stated.

"Thank you." I said, simply.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I jumped on my BMW K1200GT motorcycle, or 'The K12' as I liked to call it. It was beautiful metalic black color and I loved it so much, even if I would get rid of it in a few years. I had adapted it so that, when Alistair wasn't behind me, I could store my big, black, backpack which had a few clothes in as well as my eReader and a couple of make-up items, not that I really needed them, not with my gift.

I had also upgraded it so that, now, it had a mini fridge attached to the side that contained a few bottles of human and animal blood.

"Miss you already." I called as I started the engine and headed to Forks.

* * *

It only took an hour to get into the small town of Forks, as I was already in Washington, and another five minutes to find the Cullens home, tucked away at the end of a wide bending driveway, cut out of the forest.

When I got there, it was completely empty, but I knew they had all been there not 5 hours earlier. I checked my watch, 2:53, guess they must be a school or work, I'd heard that they did that for some peculiar reason.

I was about to settle down and wait on my bike when I was suddenly hit by a sweet, human, scent. Quite floral. I guess that must be Edward's human mate, Ella was it?

Luckly, I had worked so hard to control my inner beast that the scent hardly faced me, but I decided to do something to occupy meself until the Cullen's got back, and to distract myself from the scent.

I started singing one of my favourite songs, Even in Death by my favourite artist, Evanescence.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

Just as I finished, I heard the tell tale sound of two cars coming down the drive and pretty soon I saw a shiny silver Volvo and a red BMW convertable.

I just sat there, on my bike, as I waited for the Cullens to park there cars, leaving Bella in the car with Alice.

"Who are you?" A boy, 17 years old when changed, asked me. He had copper colored hair and was clearly confused and slightly hostile, Edward.

"Everyone calls me Lizzy. Lizzy Dove." I told him, then I turned towards someone who I could never forget. Someone who's face showed no recognition at seeing me, it only showed annoyance. "I must say Ro. I'm hurt you don't recognize your own sister."

"What are you talking-" Shock showed on Rosalie's face as she looked at me properly. "Elizabeth?"

* * *

 **Hey! So that is chapter 1! I really hope you enjoyed it. I've got to say that the first bit, the bit before '2006', was kind of hard for me to write as I'm really not experianced, and never want to, in that, erm, subject! *Starts laughing* But the rest of the chapter was really fun to write, but please tell me when you see a spelling or grammer mistake.  
**

 **Also, the to girls on the Cover photo are BOTH Lizzy. The old fashioned one is what she used to look like but the blue one is, ruffly, what she looks like now.**

 **Her hair is more a navy colour and her jeans aren't _that_ bright a blue.**

 **I was listening to Evanescene's songs while writing this chapter at I had a look at some of the lyrics and saw that they really fit in with the story so you can hexpect to see some more of her songs throught the next few chapters.**

 **I also wanted to say that this story starts inbetween New Moon and Eclipse but will finish sometime in Breaking Dawn.**

 **I will be updating 'Lone Wolf' this weekend but I'm trying to write Chapter 1 of 'We Three' which is really difficult as, whenever I start typing, all of my ideas and storylines just go 'poof!'**

 **Anyway, don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **So I got to go and try to write that chapter, bye,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfichers! Is it wrong that, as much I as I want to update my other stories, all I can think about is updating this one?**

 **By the way- Ro is Lizzy's old nickname for Rosalie and Eliza is Rose's old nickname for Lizzy (ELIZAbeth)  
**

 **Oh, I keep forgeting- Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, MRS MEYER DOES! I ONLY OWN MY OC, ELIZABETH EIANA HALE (LIZZY DOVE).**

 **Anywho, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Elizabeth?" Ro's face was a mixture of disbelief, shock, recognition and, sadness? "Eliza, is, is that really you?"

"Yes, Ro, it really is me. I've missed you so much." And with that, I ran full speed and pulled my sister into a long overdue hug, much to everyone's, especially Ro's, shock.

Suddenly I was pulled off of Ro by a very confused looking, bear like, vampire- Ro's mate, Emmett, was it?

"Get off her!" He growled.

"Easy Em." Yep, Emmett must be his name, Em must be his nickname, "She is my sister."

"Your sister?" I shocked and slightly annoyed Edward asked.

"Yes. My name is Elizabeth Eiana Hale. I know it must be hard to recognize me, you know, it has been over 70 years and my hair _is_ blue, well, navy, but that's beside the point." I rambled on, getting everyone even more confused. By this point, a woman with carmel colored hair and a boy with blonde hair had come out into the open.

"What are you rambling on about Eliza?" Same old Ro.

"Edward." I said, addressing him, "You read minds, no." It wasn't a question.

He looked wary but gave a slight nod.

"But you can't read my mind." Again, it wasn't a question.

He gave a slight shake of his head, opening his mouth, but I cut his off.

"Before you say anything, my shields are not my gift, this is." And with out further ado, I closed my eyes and thought, clearly, on the last time I had seen Ro. And, more importantly, what I had looked like.

My figure suddenly shimmered and I transformed into an innocent, human-looking, girl from the 1930's.

Everyone gasped.

"Eliza, what, what?" Ro was at a loss for words, I guess sometimes the impossiable _does_ happen.

I was wearing a navy blue shirtdress, dark brown, lace up, boots with white eyelits, white shockings and a white purse. My hair was it's natural, blonde, colour and hung in slight waves down to my waist. Just like I had the last time I had seen my sister.

"This is what I looked like the last time we spoke, remember?"

"I... I..." Ro looked my straight in eye for a fraction of a second then looked down to the ground.

"Yes." She said, quietly, "I remember."

* * *

After that everything went by in a blur. Edward took Bella home just as Carlise arrived.

Carlise started to bombard me with questions until Jasper, who couldn't feel my emotions but could read them by watching me very closely, suggested everyone went hunting so me and Rosalie could talk in peace.

Emmett wanted to stay but one cold glare from his mate had him backtracking and soon he, and everyone other then Ro and I, were out of sight and then out of hearing range.

It was silent for a few minutes till Rosalie said, "Eliza. What happened to you?"

"I became a vampire, like you." I replied, bluntly.

"Elizabeth!"

"Lizzy."

"What?"

"My name is Lizzy, not Elizabeth."

"Fine, _Lizzy_ , answer me- how did this happen to you? Who changed you?"

I answered her two questions with three words, "My mate, Alistair." I said, lovingly.

"Alistair?" She asked, confused. "Wait, the nomad Alistair? The moody loner?"

"Aww, he's not all that! He'd just had a bad life, that is until he met me and we fell in love." I said as I started to daydream about my darling mate.

"Wait. What do you mean 'Fell in love'?"

"I mean exactly what I said, we fell in love."

"Before you were a vampire?" Ro was looking very angry now, why? Had she not become a vampire so _she_ could spend all of eternity with Emmett? Right?

"Yes." I said slowly, now fearing my older sisters reaction.

"So, you mean to tell me." Ro began, getting angrier by the second, "You _chose_ to become a vampire? You chose this dammed life?" She was practicly screaming now that I was sure the others had heard her.

"Yes." I said, almost silently.

And with that, Ro was off, out of the house- heading to who knows where.

What was up with her?

I resloved to ask the others when they got back, but for now, I would check the rest of the house.

I looked around the room I was in now, a rather spacious living room. Nearly everythinging was ether white or cream and there was not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere, Esme must really take pride in her homes.

But that wasn't what had me getting up. It was the beautiful grand piano, so very tempting, so very beautiful. And within a second I was sat at the piano stool, flexing my fingers, I started tapping the keys making a beautiful melody (A/N: Somewhere Over the Rainbow) come out of the grand paino.

Next I started playing a song my great neice, Lucy Hale, wrote. (A/N: Nervous Girls by Lucy Hale)

I'm that girl you think that's got it figured out.  
But I walk around, with a head full of doubt.  
The cruelest words about me, come from my own mouth - la da de, la de da.  
Yeah, I'm that girl, who wants what I ain't got who looks in the mirror, and sees all that I'm not.  
Wish I could jump off this reckless train of thought - la da de, la de da.  
Well it's a cruel, cruel world.

It made me smile to think that at least one of my siblings survived teen-hood and had grown up to have a happy family.

For Collie and her golden, home-coming crown.  
For Penny's dirty secret getting spread all over town.  
For Hanna and her skinny jeans, so damn scared to eat.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And the boys they never call,  
And I guess we're all the same after all.  
Nervous girls.

Well I'm that girl who gave my heart up,  
Got close to picture perfect, or at least close enough to watch the pieces scatter, then pick 'em all up.  
La da de, la de da.

Oh but I still believe in love.

For Heather waiting tables, trying to pick up from the past.  
For Jenny with that diamond ring and a vow that didn't last.  
For Alice turning thirty, looking through that looking glass.

Huh, guess that Alice but has a new meaning now. Alice had seemed a bit, odd? Bouncy? Only one problem, she couldn't age, humm.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And the boys they never call,  
And I guess we're all the same after all.  
Nervous girls.

Oooooo  
Oooooo  
Oooooo

I'm scared and I'm brave, or somewhere between the two.  
I'm beautifully strong, and tragically confused.  
Yeah, I'm that girl, that's just like you.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And when the boys finally call...  
We're not sure that we want 'em after all.

Nervous girls, nervous girls, nervous girls, nervous girls.

As soon as I had finished that song, I started another song I had longed to play ever since I had first heard it. So I started playing the melody, singing along with the instrumental...

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

As I had been playing this beautiful song (A/N: Missing by Evanescence) I had been thinking about Ro. About our parents. About the time after Ro 'died', about what mother and father had made me do. I wondered if my parents ever really loved of me. What had happened to my other siblings? Had they to been forced into loveless marriages? And the King's, what happened after the loss of both of their sons? I'd never felt like my parents ever really loved us, me and my younger siblings. Ro was their favourite, she always had been. And, although they pretented otherwise, I knew they only reason they favored her about us was because she was beautiful and they thought they could use her beauty and innocence to climb higher in society. Yeah, that plan worked out well.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by a sudden gasp, I swiveled around in my seat, only to find the whole Cullen family was there, gaping at me.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 2! Now, tell me, how should the Cullens react to this new girl? Did I get Rose's reaction right? What happened to the Hales after Rose 'died'. Leave your ideas and reviews in the reivews section!**

 **Also, what should Rosalie's new nick be? Ro, Rosie, Rosa, Lia... Or have you thought of a better nick- please tell me soon as I'll be updating again sometime this week!**

 **Also, I know you probally don't want to hear, or rather read, a load of songs but I found Evanescence and a lot of other Artists/Songs that I know love to listen to all the time.**

 **Did these songs work? Do you know ones that would fit better? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **And don't forget to tell me about my spelling and grammer mistakes (Writing this at gone midnight), fave and follow!  
**

 **Till next time,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I just want to say that some of the songs in this book _are_ from after 2006 but- I DON'T CARE! They fit! XP  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

They were all there, even Edward and Bella! Oh, god, no!

"Oh, erm, I, er, I was just, erm..." I stuttered, they were still gaping at me.

"Sorry." I whispered, "I didn't mean to, I should have asked, I just, it's been so long..." I trailed of.

Esme shook herself out of her gaping first, shortly followed by everyone else. "It's ok, dear." She reasured me.

"I, I didn't know you could play like that. I mean, I knew you could play, but I never really listened before." Ro whispered, gliding up to me, before enveloping me in a hug, "It was beautiful.

"Really? Y...You really think so?" I ask, timidly.

"Yes." She says, making my dead heart flutter.

"Who taught you to play like that?" Edward asks.

"I taught myself. It was something to do as father was always working and mother only had eyes for Ro."

"No she didn't." Ro argues.

"Do you think she bought me, Amiela and Cassandria all of the dresses and jewels she bought you?" I argue back. "Did you honestly not notice how I would struggle to entertain _our_ sisters when you and mother where out? Did you never see the looks of dispare we wore when you would come home, shopping bags in both hands? No. You didn't! You where always just to self centered! Granted, mother and father encoraged you into that life, but I would have hoped that you would have at least really looked at your sisters, just once."

When I finished my rant I realised everyone was stareing at me again, shock on their faces.

"I...I...I." For once, Ro looked stumped. "No. I didn't, I'm so sorry Eliza. I'm sorry it had to take dieing for me to realise how lucky I was to have three beautiful and talented sisters. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." I said simply. And it's true, there isn't, she never knew any different.

Ro smiled and gave me another hug; I hugged her back.

"Can you play something else?" Ro asks me after a long hug.

"Sure." I say with a smile, turning back to the paino.

I briefly wonder what I should play; there are so many to pick from, but then I know.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"That was beautiful." Ro whispers.

"Thank you." I whisper back. "I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, Eliza."

* * *

"Why can't I go in?!" I whined. It was the Monday after I had found Ro and she and her 'siblings' were going into school, leaving me behind. Carlise had work and Esme was out all day.

"Because we still don't know if you can control yourself around humans." Jasper said, bluntly. I think he was still pissed he couldn't read my thoughts as I refused to take my wolf's tooth off.

"But I can! Please! Just give me a chance!" I cried. Honestly I really did want to go to school, I'd never been before even as a human- mom wanted us to learn to cook, clean and mend rather then, and I quiot 'Spend time doing usless things you won't ever use as you will all marry and married women shouldn't work.' At the time I was thrilled, now I look back on it? Not so much.

"Awh, come on guys." Emmett said, smirking, "We'll keep her out of trouble, just let her go in."

"Stay out of this Em!" Ro said, slapping him over the head.

I couln't help but laugh. "Oh come on Ro, he was only tryin' to help me."

"It's to dangerous." Edward said before Ro could talk.

"Oh, hey Edward, you stayin' for a bit or goin' back to Bells?" I asked, knowing the anwser.

He huffed but didn't say anything, we all knew the answer but Emmett burst out laughing; earning hiim another slap from Ro.

"Please. I won't cause any trouble, I promise! I just want to go in- I've never been to school before." That shut them up, Ro shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"What, never? Not even when you were human?" Jasper asked, he looked super shocked when I shook my head but I don't know if that was him taking in the emotions of the room or just his own surprise.

"Mom won't let us, said it was usless for girls to go because we would never work." I told them. "I would somtimes read fathers books when they were out but I never when to school, non of us did."

"Wait, that means Rose didn't ether." Emmett said, for once no jokes coming from his mouth.

"No, I didn't." Ro whispered so low even with vampire hearing it was hard to hear.

"You can go." Carlise said, simply, before he left for work.

I was estatic, my first day- EVER- at school! What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Hey so, please don't hate me, I know I took forever after to get this chapter up and I'm sorry. I'll try to update at least once a week but I'm not sure.**

 **Check out my new story 'Unknown'. In it Bella is, secretly, the masked illigal vigalante- Shadowgirl. But now she's in Forks and falling for what she despises the most- a vampire.**

 **Check out the story's summary and prolouge to get hooked on it!**

 **Anyway, think that's all,**

 **Cya soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! I'm so excited! My first day in a real school, this is like the best thing since mobile phones.

Speaking of which, I think the Cullens are getting annoyed with me being constantly on the phone to Alister, what can I say, I miss him. I love him.

"Come on Lizzy, time to go." I hear Rose call. We'd changed our nicknames, she agreed to call me Lizzy if I called her Rosie, Rosa, Rose; Anything but Ro or Lie, I'm not really sure why though, I liked those nicknames but, oh well, who cares?

I was downstairs in a second, startling Rose which, in turn, caused me to laugh at her startled expression.

"Lizzy! Don't do that." She scolded.

"Yes Mom." I said, sarcastically

She just sighed and said, "Now, are you sure you can control your thirst? Have you fed probably?"

"Yes and yes now leave alone _Rosie_. Otherwise people will start to think your really _are_ my mom."

"Not a chance!" Emmett called, "My Rosies too young and pretty.

"Yeah, right, grandad." I smirked.

"No I'm not." Emmett said in mock offence as he and Rose joined Alice and Jasper in _his Rosie's_ red convertable, Edward went to Bella's in his Volvo.

"Well you are old enough." I said, getting on my bike and putting on the useless helmet, what? I had to keep up pretences.

I only just heard his mumbled "Yeah, whatever." As my bike roared to life and I raced down the winding, forest drive onto the main road and towards the high school.

* * *

I got there and wow, humans are so funny. I swear, everyone's jaws dropped when I stopped my bike, taking off my helmet and shaking my hair out, oh those boys faces!

By the time my 'siblings' entered the parking lot, I was in fits of internal giggles.

I was wearing a floral skirt that fell just above my knees. It fell in three tiers and the material was chiffon. My top was a light pink tank and I had think, light brown belt on. My outfit was finished off with a thin, light grey cardigan that fell to my knees and a pair of strappy light pink heels.

I'd used my camilion powers to make my hair it's natural blonde and was hanging in small waves down to my hips. I was wearing light pink lipstick and eyeshadow, or that's what I looked like to them- camilion powers. My eyes were a beautiful amber colour.

With a quick wink to the Cullens I grabbed my floral, fabric backpack and walked towards the front office.

"Hello." I said to the red-headed women at the front desk when I finally got past all of the plants, as if there weren't enough outside.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Elizabeth Cullen, the good doctors new child."

"Lizzy Dove, and I'm only staying with them for a bit. Esme's my aunt and I wanted to stay with my brother and sister while my adopted parents are away in Europe for six months." I tell her. That was my story, I was visting my aunt, uncle, cousins and siblings because my adopted parents were doing buisness in Europe. I was, apprantly, only two when our parents were killed and I got seperated from my siblings, but we kept in touch.

"Oh, well that must be nice. Here is you timetable, map and a slip for your teachers. Do you need me to mark out where your classes are?" She asked me and I could just tell she was just itching to spread the new news on the mysterious new Hale.

"No thank you, I'll ask my siblings and cousins, they'll help me, thank you anyway." I told her, picking up my things and turning, leaving the leafy office behind but not before hearing the woman mutter, "Such a polite young girl, oh, I wonder what her parents are doing, I'll have to find out soon." Honestly, doesn't anyone in this town know there's such a thing as privacy?

"Omph!" I pretended to stumble backwards as I bumped into someone, time to activate mission make-them-think-I'm-a-nice-sweet-innocent-girl-then-shock-them-with-the-truth, or Project Baffle The Boys as Emmett likes to call it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, please forgive me, are you ok? Oh, I'm rambaling, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, no sweat, I'm ok. Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" The gressy blonde-haired boy asked.

"Yes, I've transfered here for six months, I'm staying with my siblings and aunt, uncle and cousins as my parents are away, working in Europe."

"Oh, cool, who's your family?"

"The Cullens, well, the Hales really."

"So your Rosalie and Jaspers sister?" I nodded. "I didn't know they had any other siblings."

"We got split up when are parents died, I was two but they were four and social services didn't think Esme and Carlise could look after me to so I was placed with another family. We kept in touch though."

"Oh, yeah, cool." He said, clearly bored. "So I'm Mike, what's your name?"

"I'm Lizzy Dove."

"But I thought-"

"I took my adoptive parents sername." I said, knowing what he would say.

"Oh." He said, a bit at a loss for words.

"So, I got to go, need to see my family before the bell rings, but can't wait to see you later." I say, waving as I take off towards my family.

"What was that?!" Rose demanded when I got to them.

"Project BTB." I said simply, sitting on my bike, they'd parked next to it with Edward's Volvo on the other side.

"She's so beautiful, bet ya I have her in bed by the end of the week." I heard Mike say to some of his friends who readly agreed the bet. I smirked, if Alister heard them, the thought made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Just thinkin' of what Alister would to the the boys here if he heard 'em." I said between laughs.

Emmett started laughing to and his mentel image must have been amusing because Edward started to chuckle to. Next Jasper got caught up in our moods and soon we were all laughing.

All to soon the bell rung and we went our seperate ways.

I walked into my first class, Music, and went up to my teacher.

"Hello!" I said, cheerfully. "My name is Lizzy Dove, i'm new."

"Oh well, hello dear. I'm Mrs. Stanford and let me offically welcome you to Forks High."

Music was good, Mrs. Stanford helped me out and told me what we were doing this term.

Next was English with Mr. Mason, then Biochemestry with Mr. Banner and finally Spanish with Mr. Varner. Bella was in that class too and, because I know her, I got to sit next to her.

When the bell rang we went Lunch. Who knew that such a simple walk to the cafeteria could cause such a problem?

* * *

 **So here is chapter 4! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever after!**

 **I'll try to update every Wednesday so stay tuned!**

 **Also, please check out some of my _other_ stories!**

 **Please tell me when you see spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **Lovin' ya all!**

 **Brookie.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey Edward." I said when I left the classroom, seeing Edward leaning against the lockers.

"Hello Lizzy." Edward said, politly, before kissing a now blushing Bella.

"I'll leave you guys too it." I said, laughing as I started walking towards to cafetaria.

"Hey Beautiful." I heard an annoying voice say not seconds later.

"Hello Mike." I said, keeping the illusion of a sweet, kind, polite, naive girl up.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" He asked, trying to hide his lust as curiosity.

"I would love too." I started, watching his eyes brighten. "But I'm afraid I can't, I have to sit with my family. Sorry."

His eyes dimmed for a moment before he put up a really bad mask of nonchalance. "Oh, ok, maybe tommorrow then."

"Maybe." I replied, noncommittally.

We walked in an uncomforable silence for a while but it didn't last, unfortuantly.

"Go on a date with me." Mike suddenly said, more like ordered.

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"Go on a date with me. Tonight." He said again, obviously confidant I would say yes.

"No." I said, my annoyance at his stupidness starting to leek through.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I have a boyfriend." Ok, yes it's a lie, Alister's not my boyfriend, he's my husband, but hey, I don't think it's normal nowadays to be wed at age sixteen, well, tecnically I was twenty three when we got married because of my being a newborn.

"What? Who? Where is he?" He asked in voice like wild fire.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Alister and he's back home." True, Alister is back at my home, _because_ he's my home.

"But your not gonna see him for like ages and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He said, putting his slimy arm around my shoulders.

 _That is it!_ I thought. _I am_ not _going to go through this!_ But before I could do anything rash I heard furious footsteps coming down the hallway.

I looked up to see an angry Emmett and a murderous Rose.

Mike gulped as I removed his arm from me, I sware I smelt him peeing his pants as Emmett and Rose came to a stop in front of us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Rose screamed, going to slip his face just slightly harder then the adverage human.

"I-I-I was, erm, I." Mike stuttered, cradling his face.

"YOU WHERE JUST WHAT? TRYING TO HIT OFF ON _MY_ SISTER?! HUM?" Rose punched him in the chest, again, just slightly harder then normal.

I extchanged a look with Emmett, as much as we hated Mike right now, Rosalie's control was slipping by the second and soon she would loose it altogether.

"Rose, calm down. I'm fine." I said trying to calm her down as Emmett wrapped his arms around her, restraning her, and Mike doubled over, clutching his stomach and groaning.

Rose's face immediately softenend. "Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said as I started walking towards the cafeteria. I heard Rosalie, reluctantly, turn and follow me, Emmett's arm still around her but now comforting her.

I didn't stop when I got to the cafetera, even though everyone immediately started stareing and whispering, I just walked over to my family's table, hearing the humans annoying remarks.

"Look at her, I bet she's had plastic surgery or something."

"Oh my god, look at her eyes, so weird."

"Why's she sitting with the Cullens."

"I heard she's Rosalie and Jaspers little sister. I never knew they had one."

"Hey, guess what? Mike just got beat up my Rosalie cause he was with the new girl."

"I thought she was a Hale, so why are people saying her names something weird like Mizzy Gove?"

I reached the Cullens table, shaking my head, humans are so weird.

"Hey, Lizzy." Alice said as I sat down. "Where's Rose and Emmett?" She asked, although she probally already knew.

I looked around, suprised, I hadn't realised that they were no longer behind me.

"Donno, guess Rose must have been angrier than I though, guess Em's calming her down." I replied.

"Soooooo, what's this I 'hear' about Rose beating Newton up?" Edward asked. "Not that I'm complaing, his thoughts are very... disturbing."

I laughed. "Mike couldn't take no for an answer and got a bit to close, Rose came and ruffed him up a bit."

Just then Mike entered to room, looking paler then usual and an angry, red, Rosalie-sized hand print on his left cheek.

"Or a lot, by the looks of things. He's in quite a bit of pain." Jasper commented.

"Hum." I mummered, shrugging. "He diserved it."

No one could disagree with that, Newton really is a dick.

The rest of the school day flew by. I had Gym with Coach Clapp then Art with Mrs Davis. All too soon we where on are why home and I was talking to Alister over the phone, carefully avoiding my flirting and the human boys stupidness, and Mike- of course.

"I love you." I said, seventeen hours later, for the hundreth time that night.

"I love you too angel." Alister repiled.

"Talk to ya in seven hours." I told him.

"Miss you already." He said.

"LIZZY GET OFF THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR BUTT INTO SCHOOL!" Rose unessarally shouted, cutting off whatever reply I would have said.

I heard Alister chuckle, "Love you angel." He said before ending the call.

"Love you too." I whispered before grabbing my blue and black messanger back and heading off to school.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 5. I hope you loved reading it like I loved writing it.  
**

 **As always, please tell me when you see a spelling or/and grammer mistakes and don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

 **Keepin' it real,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
